ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Takamura Mamoru
Takamura Mamoru (鷹村 守'' lit. takamura mamoru'') is a multi-weight class hybrid boxer affiliated with the Kamogawa Boxing Gym. He is the current WBC Middleweight Champion and strongest known character in the Hajime no Ippo series. About Takamura is the current WBC World Middleweight Champion and former Junior Middleweight Champion. He was also the JBC Middleweight Champion, but relinquished it after 4 title defenses. He lives alone at the Ohta Inn apartment complex, and his room is littered with junk, old food, pornography, and even his Belts. He still lives there even after becoming World Champion, preferring a simple life. Story He was discovered on the streets by Coach Kamogawa. Even during important matches he has a tendency to play around, such as by using Aoki's "Look Away" technique, labeling a regular uppercut the Beetle's Uppercut in a fight where he wore a beetle costume, and arguing with the spectators when they mock him. In spite of all of this, he is the one who got Ippo, Aoki, and Kimura into boxing, he is well respected at the Kamogawa Boxing Gym. Even though he constantly looks down on and ridicules their achievements, his unrivaled strength and rare moments of kindness has earned him respect from his fellow boxing juniors. He has also occasionally shown concern for Miyata Ichirou and seems to genuinely look forward to Ippo's rematch with him (if it ever materializes). Takamura is one of the most well-studied characters in the series, having on numerous occasions identified strategies and traits of different boxers in tangent with--and sometimes even ahead of--Coach Kamogawa. He has never fallen into an opponent's trap. Despite this, Takamura does not invent his own tactics during matches, which further exemplifies both his straightforward nature and his boxing talent. While they are in a training camp with Nekota, he fought a bear and rendered it unconscious, the encounter resulted in the three scars visible on his chest during boxing matches. When Nekotasnuck up on him underwater as a joke while at the beach, he ran away in fear believing it to be a real ghost. He also had a very Umezu Kazuo-like face when Tomiko used tarot cards to accurately guess how many times he had masturbated after a fight. There was also an occurance where Takamura challenged Yagi to a fishing competition, resulting in a "No Takamura" sign to be put up next to a "No Yagi" sign. These are all indications of Takamura's deep belief in the supernatural and fear of the unknown. He is revealed to be the estranged middle son of the famous Takamura Development company, supported by his older sister Kyoka and younger brother Wataru. His eldest brother, Suguru, a former rugby standoff (it is revealed that Suguru is a model of impressive physical and competitive standing, much like Mamoru), constantly belittles his vast boxing accomplishments and carries on the stigma that Takamura is simply a thug that thrives on beating up others. Before his title match with Bryan Hawk, Takamura meets with Suguru, where Suguru offers him a job at the family business when "he is done beating people up." It is later revealed during Mamoru's fight with Hawk that Suguru is very proud of his brother's triumphs and was simply offering him a job because he cares for Mamoru and wishes him to have a more reliable and less threatening future. Despite the Takamura family's impressive wealth, Mamoru lives off of his own earnings as a pro boxer. Mission to conquer different weight classes. Takamura is on a personal quest to conquer 6 different weight classes (Junior Middleweight through Heavyweight), and is doing pretty well moving up the ladder. So far he has become champion in 2 out-of 6 weight classes: 1. WBC Junior Middleweight Champion (154 lbs) 2. WBC Middleweight Champion (160 lbs) Nicknames, etc. Fights Fighting Style Takamura is the strongest known fighter in the Hajime no Ippo series. He possesses a genius-level boxing talent, as noticed by Kamogawa Genji when he was first found on the streets. In his title matches, Takamura showcased incredible power, speed, and durability through the guidance of Kamogawa. Takamura has an extremely destructive fighting style, focusing on constant huge swings that could KO any fighter, if not even kill them. Counters are ineffective against him because most of his swings must be either dodged or met in an exchange, an exchange nobody dares to risk. This fighting style goes hand-in-hand with Takamura's agressive personality, his ego and his unbeatable arrogance. His anger in fact has such an influence on driving him in each of his fights that one could say anger ''is ''the core of his fighting style. He has been shown to be the perfect combination of technique and instinct, being able to match world champion Bryan Hawk using both. However, brawling is noted to be his natural and most powerful style. *Orthodox Style *Brawling Style *Rock Away *Criss-Cross *Counter *Sway *Bear Slayer Punch *Look Away variation: Full-Body Look Away *Beetle's Uppercut *Liver Blow *10 Centimeter Punch Weaknesses Takamura's one weakness is his arrogance and temper, as he is able to be easily provoked by many of his opponents or feels the need to perform one punch KOs. And like Miyata, Takamura is constantly struggling with weight control, and is prone to losing stamina slightly quicker due to fighting in weight-classes below his natural weight. Aside from that the only times Takamura has been in trouble is when an opponent reads his attacks, but he just keeps trying until he finds a way to connect. Successions Trivia *It's been brought up many times by Itagaki that it seems that Takamura is rushing to get his six weight classes. *Takamura is largely based on the boxer Sugar Ray Robinson, who is frequently cited as the greatest boxer of all-time. *Takamura has been in attendance for all of Ippo's matches. Ippo doesn't even realize this until chapter 580, when he finds himself feeling anxious about an upcoming match for no apparent reason. When Takamura reappears from a road trip, Ippo's anxiety vanishes. *Aside from KOing a bear, Takamura has also defeated a troupe of wild monkeys and lifted a small truck without breaking a sweat. *If you look at Takamura's matches, many of his opponents' names have something to do with animals; most likely in contrast with his name. *Takamura's Japanese voice actor also voices Captain Yamato in Naruto: Shippuden. *Takamura has no prominent love interests in the series, but on one occasion Ippo visited his house and overheard numerous women berating him on his answering machine about previous dates and engagements. Category:Boxers Category:Middleweights Category:Hybrid Boxers Category:Male characters Category:Orthodox Boxers Category:Junior Middleweights Category:Characters from Japan Category:Genius Boxers